cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
0014
Edward Adams (エドワード・アダムス Edowado Adamusu), aka Cyborg 0014 ', is an antagonist appearing in the three-part OVA and compilation film Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. He is the leader of the "High-Teen Number" (ハイティーンナンバー ''Haitin Numba) cyborgs developed by his father Dr. Adams Teufel, and a newly-created character exclusive to this OVA continuity. Appearance Edward is a young man with a slender athletic build and sharp features, and dark red hair worn in a somewhat bushy symmetrical hairstyle, spiked on each side. He has sharp, deep green eyes and heavily arched eyebrows. He wears the High-Teen Number cyborg uniform, which is essentially a black version of the 00 cyborg uniform, as well as having silver buttons, a long white scarf and two white belts, and red seams on the large padded shoulders and boots. While incognito, Edward wears a white jacket with a black collar, a black undershirt, and white jeans. As with other 00 cyborgs seen in the OVA, he actually wears his uniform beneath it, and is able to simply throw away the civilian clothing as a mere disguise (with this being a throwback to similar manga scenes with 00 cyborgs, and the 1979 anime). In a flashback, he is shown to wear a white suit as part of his laboratory work. Personality When first shown, Edward seems intrigued by the sight of 002, 004, and 008, and realizes that they must be the cyborgs that defeated the Mythos team. He soon gloats to them about the history of the Black Ghost organization, and challenges them to a fight. He is arrogant, but fast at his fight, and sees himself as a natural rival for 002, taking the other cyborg off-guard with his speed. He soon finds 009 another worthy opponent, relentlessly brutalizing him during their climactic fight. Edward is hot-headed enough to also attempt to hit 001, only to find him able to teleport. Abilities As part of his remodeling to become 0014, Edward was equipped with an Accelerator, as well as a self-repairing function which Dr. Adams Teufel installed in his other cyborgs. When accelerating, the red seams on his uniform glow brightly, as 009 and 002's seams do when using their own acceleration mode. The speed of the acceleration would make him also seem to teleport and vanish, as he does at the end of the fight. History In his pre-cyborg life, Edward had been a university graduate studying bionics and had become his father's laboratory assistant. However, after a horrific accident which left him impaled and critically injured and his father having lost an eye, he was remodeled into "Cyborg 0014" and became the very first High-Teen Number cyborg, able to survive the gruesome injuries as well as retain full control over his limbs. After the defeat of the Mythos cyborg team, the High-Teen Numbers went to Japan to search for the 00 cyborgs that had betrayed the Black Ghost organization. 0014, 0016, and 0017 would quickly reveal themselves and do battle with 002, 004, and 008, before ceasing the battle and revealing it was only for their purpose of collecting data on the cyborgs. Later on, after the 00 cyborgs had made it to the Black Ghost base, they were confronted by 0014, 0016, and 0017 who engaged them in another fight, with 0014 attacking 009. The battle would be complicated by the presence of the demon Atun, who had possessed the last High-Teen Number cyborg, 0018. 0018's sister, 0015, attempted to cure her brother with a psychic shockwave bomb, only to instead find that 0018 and Atun became merged into a new entity, who appeared angelic but was a true "Angel of Death". After the gestalt slaughtered 0017 and 0016, he would turn on 0014, psychically throwing him about and destroying his cybernetics, with the killing blow being a massive shockwave that fried his entire system, leaving 0014 to writhe on the ground before dying a painful, undignified death. Notes *Edward's design appears to have been sourced from the protagonist of '''Loof, from Ishinomori's third Genma Wars manga series (subtitled "Eve of Mythology"). It would be adapted into a 13-episode anime series in 2002. *His name may derive from St. Edward the Confessor, one of the saints of England who had been one of the last Anglo-Saxon kings of the country. *Due to the ambiguity of translations used for Igirisu, which can be rendered as "England", "United Kingdom", or "Britain" in English sources, it may be mistaken that his home country is England, though the context of "Igirisu" used here refers to the U.K. itself, and Edward is revealed to be from Scotland in the light novel. *Although both the OVA and light novel reveal his full name to be "Edward Adams", his father's full name in the OVA and related materials is directly given as "Adams Teufel", with "Teufel" being the surname. It is unknown why the surnames of father and son differ. *Early concept art of Edward and the other four High-Teen Numbers shows that their uniforms were originally primarily black and red, rather than black and white, while the tertiary color in their uniforms were to be white (instead of red). Their boots also had the additional detail of having red armored button-like portions (identical to their chest buttons) on the knees and toes. Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Male characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Black Ghost Category:High Teen Number Cyborgs Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters